character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Canon, Composite)/Mewthreeeeee
|-|Base=''' ' |-|Heavens' Curse Mark=' ' |-|Taka=' ' |-|Skeletal Susanoo=' ' |-|Humanoid Susanoo=' ' |-|Armoured Susanoo=' ' |-|Complete Body Susanoo=' ' |-|Tomoe Rinnegan=' ' |-|Indra Susanoo=' ' |-|The Last=' ' |-|Adult=' ' |-|Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth=' ' |-|Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend=' ' |-|Ultimate Ninja Storm=' ' |-|Jump Force=' ' '''Summary' Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them by killing Itachi. He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke starts developing his skills. Dissatisfied with his progress, he defects from Konoha so that he can acquire the strength needed to exact his revenge. His years of seeking vengeance and his actions that followed become increasingly demanding, irrational and isolates him from others, leading him to be branded as an international criminal. After learning the truth of his brother's sacrifice, later proving instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War, and being happily redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha and dedicate his life to help protect the village and its inhabitants, becoming referred to as the "Supporting Kage" (支う影, Sasaukage, Literally meaning: Supporting Shadow). Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A | 6-C | 5-C to 5-B to High 4-C | 4-B to 3-A | 3-A | High 1-C '''| '''1-A Name: Sasuke Uchiha Origin: '''Naruto '''Gender: Male Age: 12-13 (in Part 1). 16-17 (in Part 2). 27-33 (in Part 3). Classification: 'Human, Ninja, Missing-nin, Uchiha, Supporting Kage '''Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Composite Hax=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Shown at being competent using a kunai and shurikens), Chi Manipulation (Every shinobi's life force is directly connected to their Chakra), Duplication (Shown at being able to produce up to eight Shadow Clones in Boruto), Shapeshifting, Stealth Mastery (The Transformation Jutsu allows a person to transform into animals, other people and inanimate objects of unquantifiable size), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Sasuke is a frequent user of Fire Style and Lightning Style ninjutsu), Transformation, Rage Power, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Statistics Amplification, Flight (via Curse Mark), Precognition, Enhanced Senses (Sharingan can read lips; Sharingan can anticipate movements based on the slightest of muscle movements), Power Mimicry (Sharingan can copy other ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu), Precognition, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Sharingan can perceive chakra on a microscopic level) Clairvoyance, (Sharingan can look at the target's memory), Transformation, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Statistics Amplification, Flight (via Curse Mark Version 2), Regeneration (Low-Mid to High-Mid with Orochimaru Style: Substitution Jutsu), Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Animal Manipulation (all after absorbing Orochimaru), Status Effect Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Sharingan Genjutsu can put others in genjutsu just by making eye contact with the target and disrupting their chakra flow, while Mangekyō Genjutsu relies purely on the target's mind, plus it can control multiple targets under a genjutsu at once), Summoning (His arsenal of summonings include Garuda a giant hawk granting him Flight and Manda a giant snake granting him Poison Manipulation), Weather Manipulation (via Kirin),CreationForcefield Creation, Weapon Creation, Large Size (Type 0 to 1 with Skeletal, Humanoid and Armoured Susanoo; Type 2 and Flight with Perfect Susanoo), Summoning (Aoda as a replacement for Manda granting him Poison Manipulation with Large Size (Type 3)), Flight, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation (Deva Path can either pull you into it, blow you away from it or use Chibaku Tensei), Chakra Absorption (Preta Path can absorbs chakra through an omnidirectional forcefield), Healing, Durability Negation via Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Naraka Path can summon the King of Hell, who can interrogate multiple targets at once with questions and if they answer dishonestly it can rip their souls out, plus it can heal others back to life), Status Effect Inducement, Acupuncture, Chi Manipulation, Resurrection, Enhanced Senses, Summoning, Chain Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Absorption, Sealing (Outer Path can create Black Receivers that immobilize targets and disrupt their chakra via targeting their Tenketsu, as well as control the dead and imbed the abilities of one of the Paths in each individual one, sharing their sight simultaneously, summon the Gedo Mazo, which has Large Size (Type 2), manifest chakra chains that can bind targets as well as biologically absorb them, revive a large amount of people back to life), Extrasensory Perception (Saw Madara Uchiha's Limbo clones and sensed Naruto Uzumaki, both being in another dimension), Teleportation (While technically not teleportation, Sasuke can replace himself with any inanimate objects or people within a certain amount of range), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Creates portals) , Memory Manipulation (Sharingan can erase memory), Creation via Matter Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (Creates physical objects out of chakra on an atomic level), Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness (Shows up in Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth and stars in Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend, where all the characters are depicted as gags) |-|Composite Resistances=Possession (Resisted the Curse Mark Orochimaru put on him, despite shown not being able to control it at this stage), Illusion Creation Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (via Sharingan), Poison Manipulation, Possession (Stopped Orochimaru from taking over his body), Electricity Manipulation (Was not affected by Darui's Lightning Style ninjutsu), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Beat Orochimaru's Immortality Jutsu: Transference Ritual by using his Sharingan to reverse the effects of Orochimaru's technique and eroding the dimension Orochimaru created with just his will), Destruction, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification, Status Effect Inducement (Ignores the effects of the Black Receivers and Truthseeker Orbs via Six Paths Sage Mode), minor Time Manipulation (Can observe events in rewinded time) '''Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) | Mountain level '''(Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) | Multi-Continent level (Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) | 'Island level '(Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) |''' Moon level 'to '''Planet Level '''to '''Large Star level '(Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) | Solar System level (Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) | 'Universe level '(Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) |''' High Complex Multiverse level+ (Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) | Outerverse level (Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) Speed: Supersonic (Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) | Massively Hypersonic (Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) | FTL '(Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) | '''FTL+ '(Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) | '''Massively FTL '''(Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) | '''Massively FTL+ '''(Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) | 'Immeasurable '(Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class T, Class G, Class Z (Chibaku Tensei has been used to create and lift up the moon into orbit) Striking Strength: City Block class | Large Building class 'to '''Mountain class '(via Susanoo) | 'Country class '(with Chibaku Tensei) [[Durability|'''Durability]]: Multi-City Block level+ |''' Mountain level | 'Multi-Continent level '| Island level | '''Moon level to Planet Level to Large Star level |''' Universe level+''' | High Complex Multiverse level+ ' 'Stamina: Extremely High '(Scales to Naruto Uzumaki) 'Range:'' Standard Melee Range '| '''Extended Melee Range with mid-range ninjutsu | Hundreds of Meters with Susanoo projectiles | Universal '''with Six Paths senses '''Standard Equipment: Kunai, Shuriken, Snake Sword Intelligence:'' Genius '(Showings include being above intelligence and strategy tactics in Naruto, as well as acing his exams and inventing new jutsu as the series progresses) '''Weaknesses: His initial Curse Mark use to overtake him, until he learned to use it to it's full potential to his will. Overuse of the Mangekyō Sharingan and Susanoo weakened his vision and made his eyes bleed, although these demerits are fixed by unlocking the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. After his last fight with Naruto Uzumaki his left arm was destroyed, but this doesn't seem to hold him back, as he is ambidextrous. Can't use most of the Rinnegan's Paths in a battle due to his lack of chakra reserves. If Sasuke overuses the power of his Rinnegan, his ocular power will temporarily diminish, causing the tomoe in his Rinnegan to vanish until his full power returns. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chidori '''is a jutsu Kakashi Hatake invented after failing to add his Lighting Style nature to the Rasengan. It's a high concentration of electricity that produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence it's literal translation to ''One Thousand Birds. **'Chidori Stream '''is a jutsu utilizing the Chidori by discharging it around the user, acting as both an offensive and defensive skill. ***'Chidori Blade', much like the Chidori Stream, it utilizes the Chidori by channeling in into Sasuke's Snake Sword and amps it up at the same time. **'Chidori Sharp Spear'' is Sasuke changing the shape of the Chidori using shape transformation into a spear. It can be used as either a spear or to pierce a target at point blank range. **'Chidori Senbon 'also utilizes shape transformation to change the shape of the Chidori into multiple senbon that are spread out when fired at the enemy. *'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu was created by the Uchiha clan, and over time became one of their signature abilities. The user simply channels their chakra in their body, turning it into fire and exhales it into a giant fireball. **'Fire Style: Fierce Dragon Flame Jutsu '''is a somewhat bigger version of the Fireball Jutsu that utilizes shape transformation to change the fireball's appearance into a giant dragon head, which has a high temperature able to cause thunderstorms when shot up into the sky. This jutsu is a part of the setup that Sasuke uses in order to perform Kirin. *'Kirin is a jutsu that Sasuke developed that can manipulate thunderstorms. Sasuke utilizes shape transformation to shape the lighting into a giant dragon head. When Sasuke thrusts his hand in a downwards motion the lighting strike delivers a powerful blow to the target. *'Heavens' Curse Mark '''is a forbidden Juinjutsu that Orochimaru placed on Sasuke. The first stage has the seal on his neck spread out black markings over half of his body and Sasuke couldn't control its' power, having evil overcome him. He then later learned how to access the second stage, where his skin turned dark-grey, his hair grew and turned dark blue and his eyes turned dark grey, in which he could freely use its' power. *'Sharingan 'is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan. It gives its' user precognitive abilities, advance genjutsu and the ability to copy any ninjutsu they see. It has a one, two and three tomoe stage and they're each activated when the user is triggered by a powerful emotional moment in their life. **'Mangekyōu Sharingan 'is an advanced stage of the Sharingan. It has a pattern unique to each user, as well as a unique ability. It's activated through the trauma of seeing a beloved individual of the Sharingan user die. The precognitive and illusionary abilities are enhanced, as well gaining access to the Susanoo. Repeated use of it has lead to blindness and eye bleeding. ***'Eternal Mangekyōu Sharingan'' ''is an advanced stage of the Mangekyōu Sharingan. Its' pattern is unique to its' user as well. It's activated through having an Uchiha with the Mangekyōu Sharingan whom the user has strong blood ties to to have their eyes transplanted into the user. The demerits that come with the Mangekyōu Sharingan are also removed with this stage. **'Amaterasu '''is a Mangekyōu dōjutsu special to Sasuke/Itachi Uchiha, said to be the most powerful Fire Style ninjutsu. It's a black flame that spawns wherever the user looks that's stated to burn for seven days and seven nights as hot as the sun. ***'Inferno Style: Flame Control''' is a technique which applies shape transformation to the black flames of Amaterasu, allowing the user to manipulate them at will. Sasuke usually uses this to shape the Amaterasu into a spear or spread it around himself. **'Susanoo '''is a projection of the users' will. It acts as both offence and defense made solely from their chakra. Its' color is unique to the user and it can create any weapon the user desires (usually an arrow, a sword or a Yasaka Beads in Sasuke's case). The Susanoo has a Skeletal, Humanoid, Armoured and Complete form and the user can channel and use most jutsu utilizing them (like Chidori or Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu in Sasuke's case). ***'Indra Susanoo is the result of Sasuke drawing power from the Tailed Beasts into his Susanoo. As for its' appearance, it keeps most of its' key features from the Complete Susanoo, but now the armour seems to be opened up with a humanoid figure made from lightning inside it. ****'Indra's Arrow '''is Sasuke's strongest jutsu. Sasuke simply creates a bow and arrow from lightning chakra and fires it at the opponent. This jutsu was powerful enough to clash with Naruto Uzumaki's Six Paths Rasenshuriken. *'Rinnegan 'is the successor to the Sharingan. Sasuke achieved it by having Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki directly give it to him. There's about seven Paths (or abilities) of the Rinnegan, but Sasuke has only been shown using two. **'Tendo 'is the Rinnegan's ability to manipulate gravity, or in other words: attractive and repulsive forces. Sasuke can use this to pull targets to or away from him. ***'Almighty Push 'is a repulsive force which pushes away everything in the vicinity. This repulsive force can be also be created around the user as a defense, repelling nearby opponents, incoming ninjutsu or to disperse ninjutsu that have already struck the user. ***'Universal Pull 'is an attractive force which pulls matter towards the user at will. It's possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other. ***'Planetary Devastation is a huge makeshift terrestrial body from all the surrounding matter that is attracted to a black sphere released by this jutsu. Users create a black sphere between their hands that they hurl into the sky. When the sphere is activated, it generates a powerful gravitational pull, attracting everything in the vicinity to it until a large satellite is created **'Gakido '''is the Rinnegan's ability to absorb chakra. It can be activated as a barrier to absorb oncoming jutsu at the user or, in the case of Sasuke, can absorb chakra through physical contact with the target alone. * '''Tomoe Rinnegan '''is an alternate version of the Rinnegan. Its' indicated that the Rinnegan's precognitive and illusionary capabilities are superior to that of the Sharingan. It contains three tomoe on its two innermost circles for a total of six. **'Sasuke Uchiha's Space–Time Dōjutsu', named by ''Narutopedia, is a space-time ninjutsu portal that Sasuke uses to travel between dimensions. Only a limited amount of people can access it and extensive use of it weakens his visual prowess. **'Amenotejikara '''a space–time ninjutsu where Sasuke can shift himself between spaces, causing anything currently occupying the space he targets to swap places with him, acting as a sort of teleportation method due to it happening in an instant. '''Key: Base| Curse Mark | Mangekyō Sharingan | Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan | Tomoe Rinnegan | Adult' Category:Mewthreeeeee Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1